


A Whole Lot of DICK

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Flirting, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for the Drarropoly Team Activity #6, based on the following prompt:After his trials, Malfoy spent time abroad. After his return, he became the ambassador for Britain to (insert country here). Harry really loves to remind him that he works for Dick Dickinson in DICK (Department for International Cooperation and Knowledgeableness). Malfoy really likes to pretend it pisses him off. Obviously Malfoy has a lot of Dick in his life, but maybe he could handle just one more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A Whole Lot of DICK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Aylaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar) for betaing ❤️

“Have you heard? Malfoy’s starting at the Ministry today,” Ron said, joining Harry in the Muggle coffee shop they visited daily before their shift started. 

“Oh yeah?” Harry asked, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip. “Which department?” 

Ron grinned. “That’s the best part. DICK.” 

Harry snorted and then immediately coughed as the coffee he’d had in his mouth appeared to go down the wrong way. “DICK? Are you serious?” 

“Yep,” Ron said with a laugh. “There couldn’t be a more appropriate department for him to work in, could there?” 

Harry shook his head and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth. “It must be because he’s been out of the country for all these years,” he said. “He’ll be the perfect ambassador.” 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “I’m quite glad I won’t have to deal with him.” 

Harry hummed, though he wasn’t quite sure it was in agreement.

***

“Oh, look, there he is,” Ron nudged Harry as they sat in the Ministry canteen at lunchtime.

Harry looked up as Malfoy walked through the door, making his way to the queue for food. The mocking insult he’d been preparing to unleash faded away as he took in Malfoy’s appearance. The silver and green uniform associated with DICK actually really suited Malfoy (Harry supposed it was similar to the Slytherin uniform from school). The robe was fitted, accentuating Malfoy’s athletic figure perfectly. Harry didn’t know why, but he’d pictured a younger version of Lucius walking in, since he hadn’t seen Malfoy since the trial. The Draco Malfoy that had walked in though, had mid length hair that was combed neatly so that it framed his face. He still walked with the same confidence that Harry remembered from school, but somehow less arrogant now. As he studied Malfoy’s face, Harry thought that the sharp features he remembered had somehow softened and Malfoy, well, he looked _good_. 

At that moment, Malfoy glanced his way and their eyes met. Harry froze for the two seconds they maintained eye contact and then Malfoy was turning away again. 

“Do you reckon he’s still as big a git as he was at school?” Ron asked, watching Malfoy too. 

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “He doesn’t look as bad now.” 

Ron snorted softly. “Well, whether he is or not, I still don’t want to deal with him.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, absently still watching Malfoy’s movements.

***

Later that afternoon, Harry was heading down a corridor as spotted the familiar blond hair ahead of him. “Hey! Malfoy!”

Draco turned around, a surprised expression on his face which quickly turned into a scowl as he realised Harry was jogging towards him. 

“Back in the country, I see,” Harry said as he caught up to Draco. 

“No, I’m a figment of your imagination,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, Potter, I thought you needed to be _observant_ to be an Auror?”

“Shut up. Do you need to be a dick to work in DICK?” Harry retorted, grinning. 

“Have you stopped me just to insult me?” Draco demanded, glaring at Harry. 

“No, just wanted to say hi. I can’t believe you’re working for Dick Dickinson,” Harry replied. “In DICK.” 

“Potter, do you just like the word ‘dick’? Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “Do you?” 

Draco made a noise of frustration and stalked away down the corridor before Harry could follow him. 

Harry grinned to himself as he watched Malfoy’s retreating form.

***

Over the next few weeks, it seemed to Draco that everywhere he turned, Potter was there with a quip about DICK.

“Potter,” Draco said exasperatedly one day, “I am an ambassador dealing with Switzerland. You know, the country I’ve lived in for the last five years?” 

“I… didn’t know you’d been living in Switzerland,” Harry admitted. “So that’s why DICK then?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco sighed tiredly. “That’s why I’m working for Dick Dickinson in DICK. That’s why you’re mocking me at every opportunity. But do you know what, Potter? I don’t care. I’m here to do a job, and I’m _good_ at that job, so… do your worst.” 

“I’m not mocking _you_ ,” Harry replied, frowning slightly. “I’m mocking your department name.” 

“Then you might as well be mocking me,” Draco said. “And, if I’m honest, _you’re_ being the bigger dick here.” 

“Rude,” Harry said. “You wouldn’t know how big a dick I am.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” 

“Er… I’ve got to go,” Harry said, flushing red as he realised what he’d said. “See you around.” 

Draco watched him go thoughtfully. “No doubt I will,” he murmured. “Considering you keep turning up.”

***

Two weeks passed and Harry had continued to turn up wherever Draco was within the Ministry. It had become routine now, though Harry knew that his quips had turned increasingly flirty and, if he wasn’t mistaken, Draco flirted back on occasion. But neither had come right out and asked the other out yet.

On the occasions that Draco had been out of the country on business, Harry had left him notes on his desk. Notes that had been replied to as soon as Draco had returned, without fail. 

On the days that Harry was out of the office on a raid, he’d made sure to drop by Draco’s office on his return which caused Draco to tut loudly and cast a _very_ invasive _Scourgify_ on Harry. 

One particular day, Harry had bumped into Draco as he was leaving for a raid and promised to drop by _as usual_ on his return and Draco had protested. Loudly. But, by the time Draco was leaving for the day, Harry still hadn’t made his return.

***

The next day, Draco walked into his office, fully expecting either a note from Potter to be on his desk, or the man himself to be sitting in his desk chair. What he found, was neither of those things, and he had to admit that he was a little disappointed. Whatever his relationship with Potter was now, he’d come to enjoy their encounters. Even if Potter _was_ being a dick most of the time.

Sighing, Draco threw himself into his work for the day, trying to keep his mind off the suddenly elusive Harry Potter.

It wasn’t until lunchtime came and went that Draco took matters into his own hands and went to search for Harry. Entering the Auror department, he found himself feeling glad when he spotted Ron at a desk. “Weasley.” 

Ron looked up and his expression immediately changed upon seeing Draco. “What do you want, Malfoy?” 

“Where is Potter?” Draco asked, ignoring Ron’s tone. “I haven’t seen him all day.” 

“Well, why would you have?” Ron asked, frowning. 

“You mean he doesn’t come back here and tell you about all the times he’s bothered me in my office?” Draco asked, surprised. 

“What?” Ron asked, equally surprised. 

“Since I’ve been back in the country, I’ve seen Potter almost every day,” Draco replied. “At least, every day we’re at work. When I don’t see him, he leaves me notes. _Where is he?_ ” 

“Oh, Merlin,” Ron muttered. “That’s where he’s been disappearing off to. It’s like being back in school.” 

“Excuse me?” Draco asked, his hands on his hips as he looked impatiently at Ron. 

Ron sighed. “Malfoy, you might want to sit down.” 

Draco, wrongfooted, dropped into the chair opposite Ron with his stomach suddenly feeling like it was lined with lead. “Weasley, what is going on?” 

Ron glanced around before looking back at Draco. “Back in school, he used to keep an eye on you, you know that?” 

Draco nodded silently. He remembered Potter always being around at school too. 

“He only keeps an eye on people he’s bothered about,” Ron said. “Whether they’re criminals, or… people he likes.” 

“Weasley, just spit it out, will you?” Draco demanded, frustrated at not getting a straight answer. 

“He’s in the hospital,” Ron said. “He got injured during the raid yesterday.”

“Why didn’t someone tell me?” Draco asked, standing up abruptly. 

“We didn’t know we needed to,” Ron replied, also standing up. “Malfoy, he’s unconscious. No-one knows exactly what happened.” 

Draco swore and turned, sweeping out of the Auror office. 

Ron blinked for a few moments and then hurried after him. “Malfoy, wait!” 

“What?” Draco asked, whirling around again. “What do you want now?” 

“I’m coming with you,” Ron said. “Just in case the staff give you any trouble. They’ll let you in if I’m there.” 

“Fine,” Draco snapped. “Come on.” 

Ron caught up to him, wondering when exactly Draco Malfoy had become so concerned about Harry’s wellbeing.

***

Within moments, Ron and Draco were striding through the corridors of St. Mungo’s, heading for the fourth floor. Ron led Draco to Harry’s room at the very end of the corridor. There was a hospital worker standing guard outside of the room.

“Let me talk to him,” Ron said. “They know me. I brought him in.” 

“Why were you back in the office? Why didn’t you stay with him?” Draco asked, his voice colder than he meant it to be. 

“I had to go back and fill in the report,” Ron said. “I didn’t want to, but no-one else could do it. I was just finishing when you arrived.” 

“Is anyone with him?” Draco asked, glancing down the corridor.

Ron hesitated before shaking his head. “They wouldn’t let anyone else in with him.” 

“Go and talk to him. Get us in,” Draco said, nodding towards the guard. 

“Wait here,” Ron said, nodding and making his way to the guard. 

A few moments later, Ron came back to Draco. “We’re allowed in,” he said. “Me as an Auror. You as, er, his partner.” 

Draco rolled his eyes but shrugged. “Let’s go then.” 

Ron nodded, making his way back down the corridor to the door to Harry’s room, Draco following. Pushing open the door, Ron stepped aside to let Draco go in first. 

Draco swallowed as he stepped inside the room. He hated being in the hospital, everything was too clinical and made worry settle in his stomach. He stopped just inside the doorway, his gaze fixed on Harry who was lying motionless in the bed. 

“Go and talk to him,” Ron suggested quietly. “That’s what I was doing before I had to leave. Your voice might help him.” 

Draco looked over his shoulder at Ron and nodded hesitantly, moving closer to the bed. He glanced at Ron again. 

“I’ll wait outside,” Ron said, realising that whatever Draco had to say might be private. 

“Thank you,” Draco replied gratefully. He waited until he heard the soft click of the door shutting before he began to speak. “Potter… you idiot, what have you done?” 

Harry remained motionless. 

Draco took a deep breath. “I… this is hard for me, Potter… I missed you today,” he said in a whisper. “I was waiting for you to appear but then I find out you’re here. I…” he broke off and hesitantly took Harry’s hand. “It made me realise that I… oh, Merlin…” 

He broke off again, looking down. “Potter, I like having you in my life,” he said without lifting his head. “Please wake up so I can tell you that.”

“You just did,” Harry croaked. 

Draco’s head flew up and the grip on Harry’s hand tightened. “Potter!” he breathed. 

“Head hurts,” Harry croaked again, closing his eyes. 

“I’m not surprised,” Draco said. “You’ve got a massive bruise. Looks like you got hit with something.” 

“Explosion,” Harry said, his voice still croaky, though improving. “Debris.” 

“I should get someone,” Draco whispered. “You need checking out.”

“Wait,” Harry protested. 

“What?” Draco asked worriedly, wondering if Harry was in pain. 

“Tell me again how you like having me in your life,” Harry said, giving Draco a crooked grin. 

Draco laughed softly. “Merlin help me, I do. Remember I told you that you were being a dick?” 

“Vaguely,” Harry replied with a smile, his eyes closing again. 

“Well, I decided I didn’t have enough dick in my life with working for Dick Dickinson in DICK,” Draco replied. “I want you there too.” 

“Good to know my flirting hasn’t gone to waste,” Harry said, before wincing. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Draco said. “I need to tell Weasley you’re awake and get a Healer to look at you.” 

“Okay,” Harry nodded, still wincing. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand again before getting up and making his way to the door to tell Ron that Harry had woken up. The next few moments were a flurry of activity as Healers bustled in and out of Harry’s room while he and Ron waited outside.

“So… you and Harry…” Ron began, glancing at Draco. “Anything I should know about?” 

Draco hesitated, then looked back at Ron. “Not yet,” he said. “We’re… I don’t know what yet. I like having him around, I know that much.”

Ron nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. Treat him right, yeah?”

Draco felt his cheeks turn red. “I’d give you my word, but…” 

Ron grinned. “Good enough. He’s been happier since you came back,” he said. “Don’t ruin it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Draco replied faintly. Unless he was very much mistaken, Weasley had just told him that any sort of relationship between him and Potter is alright with him. 

“Good,” Ron said. “When they say we can go in, will you give me five minutes with him? Then I’ll get back to the office and update the Minister and you can have all the time you want.” 

Draco nodded, choosing not to speak. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on anymore. 

Five minutes later, the last Healer left Harry’s room and told them they could go in. 

“I’ll be five minutes,” Ron said, before he disappeared into the room, leaving Draco alone.

***

“Mate, you gave us a right scare,” Ron said as he approached Harry’s bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Harry admitted, grimacing slightly. “Do you know what happened?”

Ron shook his head. “No,” he said, sitting down. “One minute we were on top of things, then the next there was a massive explosion. You were knocked out and the targets were gone, apart from the one I had hold of. I got someone else to take him in and I brought you straight here.” 

Harry groaned. “I’ve not been hurt like this for a while,” he said ruefully. 

“I know, sorry mate,” Ron replied softly. “I don’t know how I escaped without being hurt too.” 

“Not your fault,” Harry sighed, resting his head back against the pillow. 

“Anyway, we can talk about this when you’re back in the office,” Ron said. “When were you going to tell me about you and Malfoy?” 

“Didn’t know there was a me and Malfoy,” Harry admitted. 

“You should have seen the look on his face when he came storming into the Auror department,” Ron said. “He looked both furious and panic stricken at the same time.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, a faint smile appearing on his face. 

Ron nodded. “I think he really likes you,” he said. “For some reason.” 

Harry grinned and half shrugged, wincing as the movement hurt. “I like him too,” he admitted. “Been flirting with him for weeks, thought I was getting nowhere.” 

Ron snorted. “Sounds about right,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. “I’m going to go back to the office now, let you have some time with him. I’ll come back later tonight to see how you are. The Healer said you’re going to have to stay for a few days.” 

Harry nodded. “Thanks, Ron,” he said, giving him a tired smile. 

“Be careful, alright?” Ron said, standing up. “He’s still Malfoy.”

“He’s changed,” Harry said softly. “But I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” 

“Good,” Ron said, patting Harry’s leg gently. “See you later,” he added as he left the room. “All yours, Malfoy.”

***

Draco pushed the door to Harry’s room open cautiously.

Harry looked across at him and smiled. “Hey.” 

Draco couldn’t help but return the smile as he crossed the room to sit beside the bed. “You’re going to live,” he said, more of a statement than a question. 

“Apparently,” Harry said, nodding slightly. 

“Well I hope so,” Draco replied. “Who else would remind me on a daily basis that I work for Dick Dickinson in DICK?” 

Harry grinned. “I’m sure someone would,” he said. 

“It wouldn’t be as welcome if it didn’t come from you,” Draco replied, allowing a smile to cross his face. 

“Is that your way of flirting with me?” Harry asked. 

“Might be,” Draco said, shrugging. 

“You said you like me being in your life,” Harry said. “Did you mean it?” 

“Yes,” Draco replied, nodding. “I didn’t realise it until suddenly you weren’t there.” 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said. “Bit… preoccupied.” 

Draco gave a gasp that turned into a chuckle. “I suppose I can forgive you,” he said. “Do you make a habit of things like this?” 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “First time I’ve been injured in years.” 

“Make it the last time,” Draco said softly. “I don’t want to worry about you like this every other week.”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll try my best,” he said. “Are we… is this…” 

“I’d like to take you for a drink when you’re out of here,” Draco said, hoping that he’d interpreted Harry’s faltering correctly. 

Harry smiled. “I’d like that,” he said, nodding. “‘M tired.” 

Draco smiled and cautiously took Harry’s hand again, holding it as Harry fell asleep. He wasn’t sure what would happen between them, but it felt like the start of something good.


End file.
